Zero Tolerance
by NintendoMasterGC
Summary: The fifth in the Mega Poetry Series.  Enter the stoic red Reploid with the green energy saber...Zero!  Follow his story as he demostrates zero tolerance in his battle against the Mavericks and ultimately against Sigma.


Red Reploid standing silently  
Atop the icy brow  
Of mountain ridge so cold and bleak -  
The wind howls 'round him now,  
And yet he flinches not for cold  
Or storm or cloud or gale -  
His metal feet are planted firm,  
Resolved he will not fail.  
His eyes are fierce; they penetrate  
Like swords, and cut like knives.  
Grim visage his - the look of one  
Who, callous, takes men's lives.  
His hand - it grips a saber green,  
The tool with which to kill;  
He scans the earth for Maverick blood -  
His blade must have its fill.

His maker was an evil man  
Intent on dominance  
Of world affairs and treasuries  
With lustfulness intense.  
While Wily meant this man for wrong,  
His creature stands opposed -  
And there is zero tolerance  
For Zero's foolish foes.

His eagle eye spots distant foes  
From bitter frosty peak;  
The fierceness lines his stolid face;  
His hands his saber seek.  
The glowing beam comes forth at length,  
Gripped firm by steel hand,  
And roving eyes seek out a path  
To yonder evil band.  
A dash, a leap - through space he hurls  
Determined, on his way  
To halt the Reploids in their tracks,  
Intent upon his prey.  
His fighting flows with balance swift;  
He misses not a strike;  
And Reploids fall as with his blade  
He ruins all alike.

This man - he knows not of his past,  
Nor of his maker grim,  
But he cares not to know these things -  
They matter not to him.  
He knows the right, he knows the wrong;  
His eyes to past are closed -  
And there is zero tolerance  
For Zero's foolish foes.

He strides ahead into the wind;  
His hair streams out behind,  
The saber dangles in his grasp,  
His eyes are less than kind.  
He leaves his foes' still-smoking shells  
To languish in the cold,  
And strikes across the barren plain  
With movement sure and bold;  
A piercing glance sweeps distant haze  
In searching tireless:  
He knows the enemy is near -  
He hunts in quietness.  
Where Mavericks lurk, there lurks this man,  
Determined them to slay;  
With sword and dreadful bitterness  
He lets them have his way.

This mighty Reploid has a friend,  
The blue man Mega X,  
And many times across the years  
Has saved his comrade's neck.  
When teamed with X, he strikes ahead  
To deal the fiends a blow -  
And there is zero tolerance  
For Zero's foolish foes.

Dread Sigma's fortress looms ahead,  
But this man, undeterred,  
Moves forward into danger's jaws,  
His sense of justice stirred.  
The Mavericks atop the wall  
Rain fire on his head;  
The gun emplacements pour their shot;  
The cannons add their lead;  
Yet through the storm of screaming shells  
He dashes toward the gate  
Emblazoned with the Sigma sign -  
Epitome of hate.  
With saber swift he hacks the gate;  
The blast flame blossoms bright,  
And through the clearing smoke he stalks,  
His foe to find and fight.

The inner force that drives this man  
Is bitter irony;  
The very one he seeks to slay  
Controls his purity.  
But if he knew, he would not care;  
Lord Sigma now must go -  
For there is zero tolerance  
For Zero's foolish foes.

A clash of swords, a dance of sparks  
As Sigma battles back  
Against the raging melee stream  
Of saber slash attacks.  
Both flowing hair and flapping cape  
Weave back and forth in time  
To rhythmic strokes of dual blades  
And streaks of sweat and grime.  
The hero slices strong and swift  
And catches him at last;  
His saber slips past Sigma's guard  
And stabs the Maverick fast.  
As Reploid red impales his foe  
Upon his saber green,  
He feels something die inside  
His Repliroid machine.

This man has slain his power source,  
The Sigma Virus dread,  
And now lies dying with his foe,  
Yet sees his foe not dead.  
Though faint he aims his buster arm;  
The consequence he knows -  
But there is zero tolerance  
For Zero's foolish foes.


End file.
